Kitty Eyes
by Spork Master G
Summary: A short story about Devi and an evil, demonic cat er- kitty, I suppose. My first story with Devi in it.


KITTY EYES  
by Noodlebooty  
  
It was X-Mas Eve, Devi and Tenna were about to exchange their presents. It was actually very warm this December. Even though it's California and all, still! It usually gets' a little cold, but, that is sooo not the point!!  
"Deck the halls with hearts and intestants!! Fa la la la la, la la, la la," Tenna hollored as she danced around Devi's apartment. Devi was reminded of Johnny at her little 'song'. She hadn't thought of him since that one time, Maan. Then there was that one time, woah. Hmmm, whatever happened to him?  
"Shall we just exchange presents now so we can be done with this horrid, horrid holiday," Devi suggested. Her friends face lit up, she shook her head violently, most likely causing severe damage to her brain and neck. " Ok, get your damn present already," she said bitterly.  
"Why you mad?! This is X-Mas!! Everyone loves X-Mas and presents!! Especially the presents part!"  
"I liked when I was 5. It's too commercial for me to truely appreciate the X-Mas spirit."  
"Awww, you got the Charlie Purple or whatever syndrome. I know you'll like my present!! It's a kitty!!"  
Devi's eyes grew. " A ...what?"  
"A kitty!! See?" Tenna reached behind her back and magically pulled out a kitty(=^.^=!). It as almost wall black except for the stomache and it's two front paws. It looked annoyed at Tenna because she had stored her in her purse all day. The poor, evil kitty noticed Devi and smiled an evil, little kitty smile. She noticed it's evil, kitty smile and began to really not like kitties.  
Tenna tossed the kitty to Devi. Though, she didn't really want to catch it, Devi didn't want to clean it off the floor either. Her hands were about to reach for the cat when she began to feel an unbarable pain traveling down her legs.  
Opening her tightened eyes, she slowly looked down to the cause of the shearing pain. Dear, dear Devi was not quick enough to catch the kitty. The kitty had caught Devi. Ouch.  
The kitty had a bit of the material between it's claws and struggled to remove it. As it removed the cloth, it never noticed Devi's growing rage, and scampered off to swat at a fly.  
"Why...the FUCK would you buy me a cat, Tenna," she asked unusually calm for someone with great rage at that particular moment.  
"Cuz kitties make you happy! Kitties do that, aren't they myterious?!" Devi merely grunted at her friend.  
Suddenly, something horrible happened!!! The kitty started to crap on the floor!!  
"HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING," Devi cried as she witnessed the horrible act.  
"She crappin'."  
"No shit."  
"Yes, there is! See, right were the kitty is!!" Devi burried her face in her hands. This, certanly, would be an interesting experiance.  
It was 3:00 in the morning and Devi passed out on the couch. She had been up since 11 making sure the cat wasn't plotting her death. The 'kitty' had already crapped all over the apartment, managed to capture & kill 5 mice, and, was using her place as a whore house. It was like they were her hookers and she was the pimp. Devi could swear they had been giving her stuff for the 'USE' of the other cats'.  
"Hey!! You, wheto', out!! I already told you to get lost!!" She hopped off the couch and scooted the white cat out the front door with her foot.  
She glared at the kitty, whom she decided to name Barbie for reasons, and marched her way to her.  
Barbie knew. The cat's ears pointed back, she got close to the ground and started swishing her tail back and forth.  
Quickly she grabbed the cat by the tail and lifted her up. Barbie made a growl, yip noise , pulled herself to Devi's hand and started biting her.  
"Fucking cat," she muttered through the painfull bites of the cat's sharp fangs. Opening the closet door, she threw her inside. "Time out, kitty."  
Devi basked in the beautiful silence. No meows, no sound of horny cat calls, no no sound of cats humping each other from under her bed. Then, oh Jeezus Christ, why?! How the hell is it possible?!?!  
The kitty, it...it was by her door...LOOKING at her with her eye balls! How the fuck did it get out of the closet?!  
"Meow," said the creepy kitty named Barbie.  
"Oh, holy fuck," Devi screamed, hopping off of her couch.  
  
The kitty glared at Devi for throwing her into the closet. Our purple haired heroine slowly backed away.  
"Why are you scared, Devi," purred the kitty. It's eyes' glared at her owner.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!," Devi screamed. The cat had just talked to her. Something was not right.  
"You threw me into the closet," Barbie said maliciously. "That was not very nice." She plopped her ass down and released her claws.  
"Damn it! I knew I should've had you declawed," cursed Devi under her breath.  
Barbie apparently heard her and got up. She did a cat stroll towards the young woman.  
"this is for throwing out my best customer."  
Devi woke up suddenly.  
"I hate cats. " She tucked her arm behind her head. She noticed something on her arm.  
She looked over and saw scartch marks on her arm. It's funny cuz it looks like writ...  
'BARBIE' was scratched into her arm. Devi's eyes widened.  
"MEORWWWW" cried a black alley cat that was hanging by her window.  
"SQUEE" A bright yellow pair of kitty eyes peeked into her apartment window.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Wow, I enjoyed writing that story. Anyway, review or die. 


End file.
